1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rope knot system and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to safely and conveniently form and lock a rope loop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rope securement devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, rope securement devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of handling ropes through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,632 issued Oct. 3, 1944, to C. E. Eales is entitled clamping device. U.S. Pat. No. 702,214 issued Jun. 10, 1902 to Hull discloses a rope clasp. U.S. Pat. No. 1,206,044 issued Nov. 8, 1916, is entitled rope clamp. U.S. Pat. No. 2,162,561 issued Jun. 13, 1939, is entitled connector. U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,746 issued Mar. 21, 2000, to Anscher et al. is entitled pre-loadable cord lock. U.S. Pat. No. 1,993,391 issued Mar. 5, 1935, to Weaver is entitled unitary wire connecter. U.S. Pat. No. 2,088,414 issued Jul. 27, 1937, to Heinrich is entitled electrical connecter. U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,415 issued Jan. 14, 1936, is entitled unitary wire connecter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,671 issued Apr. 10, 1962, is entitled orthodontia appliances. U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,818 issued Oct. 12, 1965, is entitled clamps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,687 issued Dec. 18, 1979, is entitled clamp, particularly for orthodontia. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 221,758 issued Sep. 7, 1971, is entitled a valve receiving tubing clamp. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 372,857 issued Aug. 10, 1996, is entitled bolt and nut assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a rope knot system that allows allowing a user to safely and conveniently form and lock a rope loop.
In this respect, the rope knot system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to safely and conveniently form and lock a rope loop.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved rope knot system which can be used for allowing a user to safely and conveniently form and lock a rope loop. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of rope securement devices of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved rope knot system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved rope knot system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a length of rope. The rope has a first end, a central extent, and a second end.
Next provided is a plastic receiving main body portion. The main body portion has a first end with an enlarged head in a cylindrical configuration with an octagonal cross section. The main body portion also has a second end of a reduced diameter with male threads formed therein. The main body portion also has an intermediate cylindrical region there between having a cross section formed of two parallel flats and arcuate sections between flats to thereby form a male slide surface. A slot through the intermediate cylindrical region extends between the flat sections for the receipt of the rope with the central extent in a loop on one side and the free ends on the other side. The slot has a V-shaped projection adjacent to the head for gripping the rope.
A plastic slide member is next provided. The slide member has a cylindrical exterior surface with a circular cross section. The slide member also has a cylindrical interior surface with a cross section. The interior surface has two parallel interior flats positionable in sliding contact with the exterior flats. Two interior arcuate sections between the flats are positionable in sliding contact with the exterior arcuate sections. The slide also has a V-shaped groove positionable in proximity to the head of the main body portion to hold the rope in the slot.
Next provided is a plastic nut. The nut is formed with interior female threads rotatably coupled to the threads of the main body portion. The nut has an exterior surface in a fluted configuration. The exterior surface of the nut has an end face positionable in contact with the slide member to move the slide member toward and away from the head end with the rotation of the nut. In this manner, the rope is locked within the slot of the main body portion,
Finally, a stainless steel snap ring is provided. The snap ring has an annular recess adjacent to the end of the main body portion. The snap ring precludes removal of the nut from the main body portions during operation and use.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved rope knot system which has all of the advantages of the prior art rope securement devices of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved rope knot system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved rope knot system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved rope knot system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such rope knot system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a rope knot system for allowing a user to safely and conveniently form and lock a rope loop.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved rope knot system having a main body with a first end with a head, a second end with male threads and an intermediate cylindrical region with an exterior flat and arcuate sections to thereby form a male slide surface. A slot through the intermediate region receives a rope. A slide member has an exterior surface and an interior surface with an interior flat and arcuate sections positionable in sliding contact with the intermediate region. A nut is formed with threads rotatably coupled to the threads of the main body portion and with an end face positionable in contact with the slide member.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.